


It started with lunch

by supercali



Series: Robron Week 2018 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Park Bench AU, Robron Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Maybe he should have guessed, had seen it happen to others, including his Mum. You never think it’ll be you though. The Dingles are on your side one hundred percent. Until they’re not.





	It started with lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the wonderful creation to go with the fic, by the wonderful @iamarobronniffler.
> 
> https://iamarobronniffler.tumblr.com/post/172392164405/robron-week-day-6-irrealisau-inspired-by-the

Aaron’s never been one for sitting and watching the world go by. Not unless he’s got a pint in hand anyway. Still he doesn’t have much else to do on his lunch break, the idea of sharing the space with his workmates doesn’t appeal much, the cramped, hot breakroom not the slightest bit enticing. He can only imagine how bad it’ll be in summer if it’s like that in spring.

The garage where he works is alright really, they’re a good bunch. Bigger and busier than what he’s used to, it’s more of a challenge and he’s enjoying it. It’s not what he would have chosen, but it’s a job at least. Considering everything he’s grateful to have that at least. It’s just not what he expected when he came home. That’s the problem.

Life isn’t that much different to being in France really, going home alone at the end of every day, albeit to a tiny shared flat, or going out to drink alone. He’d thought once he got home everything would be better, back with his family.

Instead he’s living in Leeds, lucky to have an old mate who’s letting him share his flat for the time being. He feels in the way though, should maybe move on, would do if he had the money.

It’s not like he can turn to anyone for help. When he’d got out of prison, a shorter than expected sentence for skipping bail, and gone home he’d expected to be welcomed. He’d not been back since he fled on the back of Adam’s quadbike. His Mum and Paddy had visited and he’d suspected something was up with her, told himself he was being daft. He’d never expected the reception he’d got though.

Maybe he should have guessed, had seen it happen to others, including his Mum. You never think it’ll be you though. The Dingles are on your side one hundred percent. Until they’re not.

It had been Cain, of all people, who’d told him. Helping Adam wasn’t the problem, being mixed up in Donna’s death was. They’d hadn’t been charged but that made no difference. What the police thought didn’t matter. He wouldn’t ever forget his Mum’s face, mascara running down her cheeks as he packed what things he had, ignoring her pleas to stay to let her try and talk them round. He knew them though, knew there was no point. He just hugged her tight once, before he left for good.

He didn’t need them, he’d managed before hadn’t he, in France, he could do it again, no matter how much it hurt.

He could get used to this though, enjoying the sunshine, listening to the sounds around him as he sat on a bench in the park round the corner from the garage. It wasn’t too busy, a few children playing watching by their parents, the odd jogger reminding him that he’d been forgoing his runs lately.

“Anyone sitting here?” He looks up at the voice, squinting in the sunlight, can just make out a halo of blond hair.

“Oh, er, no. Feel free.” He pulls his rucksack closer, making room. He frowns a little because he’s enjoying the solitude and there are plenty of empty seats elsewhere but he shrugs it off, he’s not got long left on his break anyway.

He tries not to make it obvious as he watches the man unpack a carrier bag from Waitrose. There’s one not far away and he guesses the man must work nearby. It looks like a practised routine the way his thumb easily breaks the seal on the cardboard packaging around a sandwich, especially compared to Aaron’s battle to open his own. It’s strangely mesmerising watching him unpack everything and set it out just so.

He’s getting a headache from constantly glancing sideways so he concentrates on flicking through Facebook on his phone, Adam having shared a couple of videos that have him chuckling. How he managed those first months alone while Adam served his own sentence he had no idea. He’s out now though and he’s a regular visitor. At least that’s something.

“Anything good?” He looks over, finally able to take the man in. He’s smiling and Aaron can’t help noticing his blue eyes, swallowing thickly before answering.

“No...well, my mate, he’s sharing these daft videos.”

“My sister does the same thing. Cats mostly.”

“Mine just clogs it up with game notifications. Why do I care how many cookies she’s collected?” He didn’t mind really, just happy to have Liv in his life again. The one good thing to come from losing the rest of his family. It had been one hell of a coincidence really, he’d run into them on a breakdown, Sandra recognising him immediately. Since then they’d stayed in touch even if he didn’t see her a lot. Something else to be grateful for, running into them again.

“You know you can turn those off, don’t you?” There’s laughter in his voice.

“What? She told me you couldn’t!” He only uses it to keep in touch with the odd mate, hasn’t the first idea how to use it really.

“Hand me your phone and I’ll fix it.” He does, watches as the stranger taps at the screen a few times before handing the phone back. “I’m Robert by the way.”

“Aaron. Cheers.”

“I know. It’s on your Facebook page.” Of course it is. Nice move Aaron just handing over your details like that. At least he’d left his surname off, left over from his time in France when he created the account, a feeble way of keeping up to date on everyone.

“Well, thanks.” He checks his watch, doesn’t want to leave, wants to find out more about this stranger. He daren’t be late, still the new boy, can’t afford to make too many mistakes. “I best get back to work. Thanks again for this.”

“No bother. Nice meeting you Aaron.”

He reaches the park gates before he turns back to look, shaking his head at himself, but still resolving to be back in the park the following day.

*****

Three days later and he’s more disappointed than he’ll let himself admit that he’d not seen Robert again. He’s decided he’s going back one more time before forgetting about him. The weather is a horrible mix of drizzly rain and cold and he doesn’t expect there to be anyone in the park and he’s right, but he eats his lunch, wastes time texting Adam, just in case.

“Not more videos?” He jumps and spills the thankfully cold tea all over himself. “God, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I was miles away. Didn’t expect you’d be out in this. Haven’t you got a nice cosy office to eat lunch in?” He can’t help teasing as he tries to dry the tea off his hands.

“What was it gave me away?”

“Well you don’t wear suits like that working on the till in Tesco do ya?” He smiles a little as Robert goes through the same routine of unpacking his lunch.

“Needed some fresh air. There’s only so much celebrity gossip I can take in one day. You?”

“Was this or a cramped stuffy break room at the garage.” He digs in his pocket, drags out a paper bag full of liquorice bootlaces that he’d bought that morning. They reminded him of being little, of begging his Mum to buy them for him. He’d woken up missing her like mad, the odd text and phone call that they managed wasn’t enough, so he’d stopped off at this tucked away little sweet shop that he passed on his way to work every day. “Want one?”

“I haven’t seen those for years! Used to love them when I was a kid.” He digs his hand in, smiling.

“My Mum used to buy them for us on the way home from school. So, what do you do then?”

“IT. It’s pretty boring I guess, but I enjoy it. You’re a mechanic?”

“Yeah.” He shrugs. “Only thing I know. Garage round the corner. You know it?”

“Probably. Still finding my way round. Only moved back up here six months ago.”

“Same as me then. You from round here originally?” He surprises himself by finding it easy to talk to him. He supposes two years of being wary, waiting for someone to recognise him or the police to catch up with him left an impression.

“Used to be. Still got family up here.” He chuckles a little. “You don’t want to know all this.”

“Better than work ain’t it?”

“I left when I was nineteen. Not entirely by choice. I was leaving anyway but then...well my Dad told me not to come back. So I haven’t.”

“So why come back now?”

“My sister. She tracked me down on Facebook and has been nagging me ever since. Then the job came up.”

“She’s glad to have you back?” He knew Liv had been happy to see him, although whether that was because she’d missed him or because she knew he’d spoil her he wasn’t sure.

“I’m sure she would be if I’d actually told her.” Aaron can’t keep the laugh in at the sheepish tone. “I keep telling myself I’ll do it but...I didn’t have the best reputation where we lived and she was so small when I left...no doubt she knows things I’d rather she didn’t.”

“She got in contact with you. That means something, surely.”

“I guess so. She’s family, she has to love me I suppose.”

“Right.” It stings. It shouldn’t because he knows it’s not that simple but he doesn’t need the reminder. “I should get back.”

“Did I say something wrong? Aaron?” He sounds worried but he can’t stay, everything’s going round in his mind at a hundred miles an hour and he needs to get away.

“It’s fine. You should call your sister, Robert.” He forces himself to smile as he walks backwards a few steps before turning away.

*****

He doesn’t go back to the park for a few days, needs to work out what he’s feeling. He’s missing home and he’s confused at what he’s feeling for Robert so soon after meeting him. It’s his Mum’s birthday, he’s sent a card and he’d been hoping she’d suggest visiting but so far he’s not heard back. Maybe he’s expecting too much. He knows it’s difficult, juggling loyalty to two sides and he’s grateful she hasn’t just turned her back on him. It’s just got him feeling lonelier than ever and he can’t shake it off.

He should call Adam, arrange another night out to get himself in a better mood. He pulls out his phone ready to call when it rings, ‘Mum’ flashing up on the screen. “Hi Mum. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks love, and for the card. How are you?” He hates how guilty she sounds every time they speak now.

“I’m fine Mum, promise. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“You would tell me though if…”

“Yes.” Internally he’s begging for her to pick up that’s he’s not fine, because he can’t make himself burden her with his problems. The fact is, despite the job, he’s struggling. Everything is getting on top of him and his growing attraction to Robert isn’t helping.

“I thought I could come over, next week maybe? Spend the day with you.”

“Only if it’s not going to land you with a load of hassle. I know what Cain is like.” He knows that he’d wanted her to cut ties but she’d stood up to him. It wasn’t the same though.

“You leave Cain to me. I’ve tried talking to them love. If you’d just asked one of us for help…”

“You know I didn’t have time to. I had to stop Adam. I don’t care Mum, this isn’t the worst thing that one of our lot has done.”

“I know. I miss you love. Feels like I’ve lost you all over again.”

“It’s not like I’m miles away.” He might as well be though. “I’ll see you next week yeah? I’ll get the day off.”

She lets him go and he swipes away the few tears that have escaped, hating that it all still affects him this way. It’s not like he’s the only adult that’s apart from his family. He’d thought it’d be easier, not being long since he’d been alone in France, but it’s worse somehow, being so close to home. He feels further away than ever.

Maybe he could talk to Robert, he’s apart from his family after all, but he barely knows him and burdening him with all the baggage from his mad family is a bit much. Besides who knows what he’d think about everything that led to it in the first place.

He’ll deal with it. He can manage on his own, he’s done it before. It’s just the reminders of home, knowing that even though his Mum didn’t say it, he’s missing out on a family party.

*****

He does invite Adam over though, distracts himself with that and it’s only a few days later that he’s meeting him off the bus.

“Alright mate!” Adam flings his arms round him, as always like an over excited puppy.

It’s later, when they’re a few drinks in that he makes the mistake, mentions Robert, not by name, but Adam’s not drunk enough to miss it, or forget about it the next morning. They’re filling themselves with bacon sandwiches in an effort to stave off the hangover when he comes out with it. There’s just them thankfully, his flatmate away for the weekend.

“So come on, tells us about this bloke.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” His head is pounding and he’s slumped in front of the TV trying to concentrate on the football scores.

“This fella you met. Come on, there must be more to it than that!”

“Well there’s not. We’re just...we’re not anything. We eat lunch together at the same place sometimes, that’s all.”

“Sounds to me like you like him.” He’d forgotten just how annoying that sing song voice could be.

“Shows what you know then, doesn’t it.”

“You should bring him to Vic’s party.”

“Like that’s going to happen. Thought the two of you were over?” He turns back to the TV, the sight of Adam devouring his breakfast was enough to make his hangover ten times worse.

“She’s took me back. Can’t resist me mate. So, bring him to the party.”

“Be difficult, considering I’m not going to be there.” Adam knows everything, had even stopped speaking to Cain until it caused trouble with Moira. He can just imagine the fuss if he rocked up in the village again.

“Aaron! It’s her twenty first!”

“I’m not going back there.” He gets up and dumps his plate in the sink, leaning heavily on the worktop. “I can’t. You know that.”

“They can’t stop you.”

“I said no, Adam! Shut up about it.”

“I’m just sayin’. Maybe it’s blown over. You won’t know until you try.”

“Oh right, and you don’t think if it had ‘blown over’ that Mum might have mentioned it, suggested I go to her birthday do? It’s down to you that I’m in this fuckin’ mess so keep out alright?” He can’t take the words back and the petty part of him doesn’t want to.

“Aaron, mate…”

“I’m going back to bed. Shut the door on your way out.”

*****

He finds himself in the park later that afternoon, needing to escape the claustrophobic feeling of the empty flat. He feels guilty about what he said but can’t bring himself to call Adam and apologise. It’s busier than usual, full of families enjoying themselves on a warm spring weekend.

“Didn’t expect to see you here today.” He hadn’t even noticed Robert sitting on their bench, reading, he’d been so lost in his thoughts. Then he laughs at himself, ‘their bench’ indeed.

He looked different, hair less styled, softer somehow, and in casual clothes. He couldn’t help but appreciate the jeans showing off his long legs, topped off with a blue shirt and leather jacket. Then he shakes himself, what is he doing. Even if Robert is interested he wouldn’t want him and all his mess.

“Do you live in this bloody park or what?” He can feel his bad mood falling away and he slumps down beside him.

“I don’t live that far away and don’t have a garden, what’s your excuse?” He puts his book down after carefully marking his place.

“Just threw my mate out of my flat.” Robert doesn’t say anything but he sees the widened eyes and sighs. “He wants me to go home, go to his girlfriend’s party.”

“I’m guessing you don’t want to go home?”

“No, I do. It’s just not that simple.”

“It’s Sunday, I have nowhere to be. You listened to me rabbit on about my sister.”

He trusts him, maybe stupidly, but he does so he tells him about France, hesitant at first but then everything tumbles out, Donna, Adam everything. He’s staring at the floor by the time he’s finished, expecting Robert to get up and leave. Anybody would. He’s hardly proud of himself after all.

“So now you know. You can leave now, run away from the screw up.”

“So you made a mistake. Hasn’t everyone?” Aaron looks up frowning, because he sounds genuine and he’s still here, he hasn’t run away.

“If I...I’m trusting you with this, so that you know you can trust me. The only other person who knows is my brother. I told you I had to leave?” Aaron nods, not really understanding where this was going. “My brother, well we didn’t get on. Anyway, the day I left, we got into another fight. We were playing chicken in the cars. My friend Max was in Andy’s land rover. It was always the same with us, this red mist would come down.”

“What happened?” What else can he say?

“We drove at each other. He swerved or Max grabbed the wheel, I don’t know. But they crashed...I...I got Andy out. I went back for Max, I swear, but the...it exploded. I couldn’t get him. Do you think I’m a screw up?” Aaron shook his head. “Well then, neither are you.”

“Robert…”

“My Dad, he told me to leave before the police came...not to come back. Anyway, the reason I’m telling you is, well, I know what it’s like to be on your own, to lash out at people, to not have your family around anymore. You can talk to me”

“How did you get over it?”

It was the same really, someone had died, an accident, but they were involved. Some days the guilt ate away at him. He wonders if Robert still feels that way, how he coped with it.

“It gets...not easier, but it’s duller, you know? It’s always there. Sometimes I see somebody who looks like Max and I’m right back there in that field. But no matter what you can’t change it Aaron, you just have to figure out a way to stop it eating you up.”

“How did you manage? On your own...at least when I was in France I had Ed for a while.”

“Found whatever jobs I could, managed to work my way up, get some qualifications. If I can manage alone, so can you. You already have.”

“You miss them though.”

“I miss my sister, and no, before you ask, I haven’t called her yet.” There’s a smile in his voice again.

“Didn’t say a word. Thanks, for telling me. You didn’t have to do that, you hardly know me.”

“I’ve told you more about myself than I have anyone for years, and I don’t know why that is. Reckon I think I can trust you.”

“Is that right?”

“I reckon so...anyway, you should go call your mate, before he sobers up completely.”

“You should call your sister.” He fires back, but he gets to his feet, because Robert is right, he made his own choices back then, no one forced him. “I’ll see ya.”

“I’ll be here.”

*****

Robert watches him leave, his heart heavy at having relived all those memories. He’s never done that before, never wanted to, and yet this man, still a stranger has him opening up about all of it.

He was intrigued by Aaron the first time he saw him, but it was the second time that he felt something else, seeing him sitting there in the drizzle, this tough looking man who then pulled out a bag of Robert’s favourite childhood sweets.

After that he’d had to keep going back to the park, even going so far as to move a couple of meetings so that he could be there at the same time as Aaron.

He can’t get a read on whether Aaron just wants a friend or if there’s more. He doesn’t want to ruin whatever it is they have so he’d done nothing about it. At least Aaron has someone to talk to, even if this mate of his sounds like a bit of an idiot. He wishes he had that, but he’s never really been one for friends.

Maybe he should take Aaron’s advice, and call Victoria. She’d sent another message on Facebook when he’d checked earlier and he could tell by the sheer amount of exclamation marks she’d used that she was getting annoyed with him. He’ll end up pushing her away if he’s not careful.

He just can’t bring himself to make that call though, to go back there, because he knows that’s what she’ll want, him to go home to Emmerdale. He’s not ready for that, maybe he never will be.

That’s the difference between him and Aaron he supposes. Aaron wants to go home and Robert, well he just can’t face it.

*****

“Adam, I’m not coming back. You know what happened last time.” He’d been bending his ear all week since they’d made up, like they always did. “It’s not like I don’t know Vic, is it? The two of you can come here, we’ll go out.”

“It’s about time all this was over. It’s been months.”

“They know where I am Ad. Not one of them has called. Mum barely visits. I’m not talking about it anymore.” He doesn’t want to, he’s on his way to lunch, to Robert. They met every day now, never really arranging it, just appearing at the same time every day.

“Someone needs to make the effort mate.”

“Yeah well, not me, alright?”

It’s not like he hadn’t tried. He’d gone back once, at Christmas, to see his Mum. The silence when he’d walked into the pub had been enough to make him realise that Emmerdale wasn’t home to him any more.

“You won’t have to see ‘em. The party is at Vic’s, none of your lot are invited. Come on, she misses you. So do I!” He did miss Vic, she could always make his mood go away, but he can’t.

“You saw me last weekend.”

“Yeah, and I still want to hear more about this bloke.”

“I’ll think about it, that’s the best you’re getting.” He wasn’t changing his mind, but it might shut Adam up for a while.

He finds Robert, already into his lunch as he puts his phone away with a deep sigh.

“Your mate?” He asks with a knowing look. He’s been complaining to him all week, amusing Robert no end.

“Who else! This damn party will end me I swear.”

“He cares about you, that’s all. Sounds like he values your opinion.”

“I know. I wouldn’t mind, but those two have been on and off more times than I’ve done oil changes.”

“You should go. You care about him, and her by the sounds of it. What’s the worst that can happen?” He can’t answer because he’s right. The worst would be seeing one of the family, but really what else could they do. Why should he miss out because of them.

“You’re good.”

“Why thank you. Here.” He holds out a paper bag making Aaron laugh. “I blame you for this. I haven’t been able to stop eating these.”

“There are worse things to be doing.” He takes a sweet anyway, with a sigh. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be offloading to you, it’s not fair.”

“Hey we’ve had lunch together what, ten or twelve times now? Practically mates I reckon.” Something went cold inside him. Mates, that was all it was, all it could ever be.

“Yeah, mates. I should get going.”

“You only just got here!”

“Got a lot on at work.”

“Aaron...I...didn’t…”

“I’m going to be late. See you tomorrow?” Of course he’d be back, he’d take whatever he could get even if that was just mates, like Robert said.

“Sure. Tomorrow.”

He takes the long way back to work needing to think. He was fooling himself thinking Robert might have any feelings for him. Why would he? He was a lowly paid mechanic, shunned by his family, pretty much nothing else going for him.

Robert on the other hand, well he was successful, full of confidence. Hardly a match made in heaven. No, he should just accept that they were mates like he said. That was all it could ever be.

*****

He thinks about not going back, doesn’t for a few days, to stop torturing himself with what he couldn’t have but he likes Robert, even just as friends. He doesn’t have that many after all.

So the following Monday he’s on the bench again. Robert’s late. Maybe he thinks he’s not coming any more. Maybe he’s finally had enough of him.

“You’re here.” He sounds out of breath, rushing the last few steps towards him.

“Where else would I be?”

“I thought...you couldn’t get away fast enough last week.”

“Sorry, I...family stuff is just a touchy subject.” Robert nods as he sits down, doesn’t have to say anything, the comfortable silence is enough.

“So, did you decide?” Robert asks after a while, brushing the crumbs from his trousers.

“I’m going to go. Doubt I’ll stay but I owe it to Adam. He’s always been there for me. What about you? Did you call your sister yet?”

“Got as far as dialling. That’s progress, right? What if she doesn’t want to know me? It’s been nearly ten years. She’ll be a different person.” Aaron licked his thumb absently as he tried to think how best to answer. He was jealous really because it sounded like Robert’s sister wanted to be back in his life and deep down however much he denied it Aaron would kill for that to be the case for him and his family.

“You’re not going to know unless you try. Maybe I’ll withhold the sweets tomorrow if you don’t.” Once every few days one or other would bring a bag of the stupid sweets they’d bonded over and they’d share them. It was daft they knew that but it was something to laugh over together.

“You wouldn’t!”

He shakes his head, pulling a scrap of paper from his pocket, scribbling his number on it, handing it over. “There, now you can text me when you’ve done it. No text, no sweets.”

*****

He does call. Not because of Aaron, well partly because of him, but mainly because he misses Vic, always has. It goes well he thinks, once she’s stopped berating him for being away so long, when he’s been so close. He thinks she understands though.

“You should come home Rob. I’ve so much to tell you.” He can almost hear her smiling over the phone.

“Vic…”

“I’m having a party for my birthday. It’s my 21st remember? You could stay over, we could catch up properly.”

“Of course I remember. I doubt anyone would want me there though. Maybe another time, yeah?” The thought of walking into a party no doubt attended by Andy and Katie wasn’t high on his list of priorities.

“May as well get it over with, all in one go. Like ripping off a plaster.”

“You’re no less annoying now you’re all grown up, are you?”

“No. So?” She never did learn to take no for an answer he guesses.

“Fine. Text me what time, I’ve got to get back to work. Love you Vic. Missed ya for some reason.”

“I want a proper catch up though. Want to know what you’ve been up to all these years.”

“Promise. S’pose I better get you a present too.” God he’d missed her, only realising just how much now he’d heard her voice.

“You better! Missed you too big brother.”

He lets her go, knows he’s smiling widely as he walks back to his desk, feeling lighter than he has for ages. When he’s sat down he texts Aaron.

_*I called her.*_  
_*Oh. It’s Robert btw.*_

_*Kinda guessed that. Was she happy?*_

_*Well my ears are still ringing. Tell you tomorrow?*_

_*Can’t. Got to go on a course. One of the others cried off and the boss won’t waste it. Won’t be back til next Monday.*_

_*It can wait. Have fun ;)*_

He can feel his good mood disappearing. A whole week without seeing him. It feels strange to be so disappointed. Maybe he can work himself up to asking him out, wants to find a way so he doesn’t ruin what they do have if Aaron doesn’t feel the same. Maybe he can ask Vic for advice at the weekend. That makes him laugh, he could end up regretting that.

*****

A part of him had thought about asking Aaron to the party, thinking he might need the moral support, but the option is gone now he’s away so he’s on his own. He’s looking forward to seeing Vic again, less sure about Andy and Katie.

He drives, the miles eaten up easily, not giving him too long to think much and before he knows it he’s parking behind Vic’s house. He can already hear the music as he gets out and she must have been watching for him because she’s sprinting down the path into his arms before he’s barely stood up.

“I didn’t think you’d come!”

“Said I would, didn’t I? Happy birthday Sis.” He keeps an arm around her shoulders, amazed at how grown up she is. He’s seen pictures but in person it’s different. She reminds him of his Mum and he swallows down the ball of something that lodges in his throat.

“You coming in then? I’ve got the spare room all ready. You are staying, aren’t you?”

“Vic…” He hesitates because it’s a lot just being back here. He’s got a bag in the car but he still hasn’t made his mind up about staying.

“You promised.”

“I’m here aren’t I? One step at a time yeah?” She nods but he can’t help that feeling he gets when he’s disappointed her. He hasn’t felt it for so long but it’s back again in full force. “Lead the way then.”

He doesn’t recognise anyone when they get inside and Vic’s making introductions left, right and centre and he won’t remember any of them. He spies Andy in the corner of the living room, Katie by his side, neither of them looking overjoyed to see him.

“I don’t want any trouble Rob.” Vic orders when she sees him looking.

“You won’t get any from me. So, where’s this bloke of yours then? Got to make sure he passes inspection, don’t I?”

“He’s upstairs, he’s in a bit of a mood. His mate was meant to be here but he’s not turned up. I’ll fetch him. Be nice!” He holds his hands up in defeat and lets her go.

She’s barely left the room when Andy’s there and part of him wants to laugh at the menacing look on his face, unsure if he means it to be comical or not.

“Andy.”

“You came back then?”

“Vic wanted me here.” He keeps an eye on the door, hoping she’ll come back and save him. “That’s the only reason I’m here.”

His brother doesn’t get chance to explain before the atmosphere changes in the room and everyone stops. He can’t see what’s going on but he can see Vic so he fights his way through to get to her. She’s hugging someone, someone he recognises instantly.

“Aaron.”

*****

Aaron had been stopped at the edge of the village for a good half an hour, debating what to do. He’d texted Adam the day before, crying off, unable to face it, but the disappointed message he’d got back had made him feel bad and he’d found himself getting in the car and driving the familiar route without really thinking about it.

He didn’t have to see them, didn’t have to go near the pub. As much as he wanted to see his Mum he knew going into the pub wasn’t a good idea. He did want to see Vic and Adam though. He was lonely, he only had Robert to talk to in Leeds. The past week while he’d been on that stupid course had been tedious and he’d missed their lunches more than he should probably admit to. He could have texted him he supposed, but it didn’t feel right, and anyway he’d heard nothing more from Robert.

He’s decided that when he sees him again he’s going to ask him out. If it was a disaster then he hoped he could laugh it off, but he had to know.

He drives the last few metres into the village and lets himself into Vic’s, cringing when everything goes quiet and the whispers start up. Thankfully Vic is there, grabbing him and hugging him to death.

“Adam said you weren’t coming.”

“Sorry…well you know. Wasn’t going to miss your birthday though, was I?”

He almost doesn’t hear it, its just a whisper amongst the noise of the party.

“Aaron.”

That’s Robert. He’d know the voice anywhere. What was he doing here? Adam and Vic are looking at him strangely and he realises he’s just staring at the older man.

“Do you two know each other?” Vic sounds confused and he winces as he hears Adam make a noise of recognition. He doesn’t like all this attention on him, wants to run, but he’s rooted to the spot.

“He’s that bloke!”

“What bloke?” Vic asks and Robert is still staring at him, saying nothing, and he can’t read the look on his face.

“I told you, the one he’s not stopped talking about.” Adam never did know when to keep his mouth shut.

“Shut up Adam.” He doesn’t give him chance to say anything else, just pushes past him and rushes out the door. He dimly hears Robert calling him but he doesn’t stop.

It’s not that he has any reason to run, he just felt panicked and he had to get out. He kept going, didn’t stop until he was at the bridge that would lead him to Marlon’s house if he kept going. He heard Robert calling him but he ignored him, needed to get away. He follows him of course, standing beside him in now time as he leans on the railings. He just keeps staring at the water rushing below.

*****

“Well, the view is better than our usual I suppose..” He’s relieved when Aaron lets out a laugh. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” It’s not the slightest bit convincing but he lets it go.

“So you’re a Dingle then?”

“Well they don’t think so anymore, but yeah. That a problem?”

“Course not.”

“You’re Vic’s brother. This is...it’s mad.”

“I don’t know, there’s probably some kind of poetry there somewhere...so, what now?”

“How do you mean?”

“Not much of a party going on out here. You want to go back in? I’d imagine Vic’s having to be held back from coming to find us.” Robert smiles as Aaron snorts a little.

“Well, well, well Sugden, never thought I’d see you again.” He looks round startled and feels Aaron tense beside him. He’d been so focused on him he’d not noticed Cain approaching them and now he was blocking one side of the bridge.

“Whereas I’ve been counting down the days.”

“I’d like a word with my nephew.” It’s not a request but he’s not budging because he can see Aaron’s posture is defensive but he’s pale and Robert figures he could use the support.

“Go on then.”

“Now look…”

“What do you want Cain?”

“Just want to know what you’re doing here.”

“Adam’s my mate. You might not have any loyalty but he does.” Cain steps forward but Aaron’s not budging and the woman beside Cain pulls at his arm.

“That’s enough Cain.” She smiles at Aaron. “Adam told me how much he wanted you here. Are you coming to Victoria’s?”

“Maybe later.” Cain just shakes his head and stalks off. “You’re wasting your time Moira. Tell Adam I’ll be back in a bit yeah?” When she’s gone he just slumps back against the rail.

“Never thought I’d see that. Someone able to stand up to Cain.”

“Well Moira’s something else. She’s Adam’s Mum if you hadn’t guessed.”

“Yeah, but I meant you.” He sighed. “Come on, let’s go back in. He’s the one with the problem Aaron, not you.”

“You go if you want. Think I’ll leave it.”

“Never had you down as a quitter.”

“You hardly know me.”

“I know enough. He doesn’t have the right to stop you being at your mate’s party.”

“You have no idea do you? What it’s like to have no one, to be alone, your family taken away from you.”

“Oh of course. I wasn’t the one who left home at nineteen and told not to come home. This is the first time in ten years I’ve laid eyes on my sister. I told you what it was like for me. Ten years, and you’ve had what, six months? Come back to me in a few years and tell me what it’s like.” He stands up straight, almost shaking with anger, can’t stay here any longer.

“Robert wait. I’m sorry!” He ignores him just brushes his hand from his arm.

“Tell Vic I’m sorry. I’ll call her.” He doesn’t look back despite how tempted he is, walks away, back up the hill until he’s at his car and then he’s gone, roaring away. He should never have come back.

*****

He’s never felt as bad about anything. Well no, that’s not true but the look on Robert’s face had stayed with him all weekend. He hadn’t gone back to the party for long, just long enough to say goodbye to Adam and to get a bit of an ear bashing from Vic.

Monday lunchtime rolls round again and he’s a mess. He has a plan, has no idea if it’ll work and no doubt he’ll feel a right idiot, but he has to try. He tried texting Robert a few times the day before, but got no reply so this is his last shot. Maybe he’s ruined it for good, but he has to know.

He’s almost shaking with nerves as he reaches the park gates, can’t see if he’s there or not, makes himself carry on. Then the familiar figure comes into view and he takes a deep breath and stands in front of him.

“I’m not in the mood Aaron. I just want to eat my lunch in peace.”

“I think you might have met my grumpier git of a twin the other day. I’m Aaron Dingle, pleased to meet you.” He holds out his hand willing Robert to take it. After an agonising wait he does a hint of a smile breaking out on his face.

“Grumpy you say? Sounds like him.”

“I’m sorry. I should never have said all that. It’s that place, brings it out in me.” Robert just nods and he falters a bit, thinks he’s wasting his time. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does. Vic gave me a right talking to by the way.”

“She told me.”

“I really am sorry.”

“Stop apologising. Let’s just forget it, yeah?” There’s a proper smile on his face now and Aaron relaxes a bit, sits down beside him.

“So, I was wondering...whether you’d let me take you out to lunch, get to know the new me.”

“We eat lunch together every day.” He replies, but he’s still smiling, reaching into his pocket for something.

“Yeah but that’s just lunch. This would be a date. So what do you say?”

“Alright then. He nods and holds out a paper bag making Aaron laugh. “Want one?”


End file.
